Don't Leave
by Sweet Corruption
Summary: Justin!" he called over the hustle of the crowd. "Justin Taylor!" A small drabble focused on Brian/Justin. Rated for Brian's mouth.


**A/N: **This is basically just how I think the series should have ended over how it really did. Not really great but kinda cute I guess. It's not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. I tried to keep Brian in character...I don't think I did too bad but who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Honestly, if I owned Brian or Justin do you think I'd be here writing this? Haha. 3 Everything and everyone belong to their rightful creators.

* * *

The nerve of him. That shit. That rotten little twat. Of all the stupid stunts he had pulled in the time that Brian had known him, this by far outweighed them all. What a fuckin' stunt. To use one of his own fuckin' moves against him...that **rotten** son of a bitch.

Well he wasn't going to get away with it. Bullshit if he was going to pull it off. The one time he chose not to be a fuckin' drama princess, the one fucking time he left without a fight was the one time when he made the wrong choice by doing so.

He was always doing something wrong. He managed to fuck everything up **every god damned **time. Why couldn't he just do what he was supposed to do **one** time? One **fucking time** was all Brian asked.

Even as those thoughts raged like fire through his head, he knew. He knew the second Justin did what he was supposed to do, the second he did what was expected of him would be the second he stopped being Justin Taylor and started being someone else. That didn't stop him from being pissed off, however, as he pushed and shoved his way through the airport, trying desperately to reach the terminal where Justin's plane was being boarded.

That little shit had thought he was slick, leaving for his flight before Brian could wake up. He was an idiot if he thought his lover wouldn't set his alarm so he could wake up to give him a ride to the airport. The brunette could only hope that he hadn't already gotten on the flight.

For once in his life, it seemed, luck was on his side and he caught sight of the familiar head full of blonde hair, standing in line to hand his ticket over and leave for New York, to leave his life.

"Justin!" he shouted over the hustle of the crowd. "Justin Taylor!"

He saw his young partner's head turn, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped as he realised who was calling his name.

"Justin you twat don't get on that fucking plane!" he demanded as he rudely shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the dark looks and indignant protests.

For the first time that he could remember the young adult listened to him without putting up a fight and stayed where he was.

"You fucking little shit," he hissed upon reaching him, grabbing his wrist, and jerking him to his chest sharp enough to nearly send the both of them toppling over.

"Brian I--"

"I don't want excuses. I'm sick of excuses. How could you be stupid enough to pull this shit? Did you think I'd let you just leave like this?"

"I was trying to do what you would do: leave without all the fuss."

"This was the wrong time for you to choose maturity over drama princess."

"Please. This is hard enough as it were."

"Don't leave," the brunette suddenly blurted.

"Brian I--what?"

"You heard me."

"You were the one that told me to go in the first place."

"I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that."

"You can't do this to me. This isn't fucking fair."

"Life's not fair."

"You can't keep sending me these mixed signals."

"There's nothing mixed about it Justin. I want you to stay in the Pitts with me. You can get just as famous here as you could in New York."

"You just--"

"I just what Justin?"

"I can't keep doing this! You push me away and then you pull me back in. You tell me to leave and then you tell me not to. You want to marry me then you don't. I can't take this. I can't take being unsure all the time."

"Then don't. Stay, marry me, live with me at Britin, and watch me grow old while you stay young. It's that simple."

"Seriously? You aren't going to change your mind again?"

"Justin, I never changed my mind in the first place. You're a fucking idiot if you think I ever did. I was trying to do what was best for you."

"That's my choice to make! Not yours!"

"I realized that. So choose Justin. Am I what's best for you or is New York?"

"It's you," the blonde responded without so much as a moment's hesitation. "It's always been you. It always will be you. You're my everything. I love you more than life itself."

"So you're staying?"

"Of course I'm staying. I couldn't have ever left."

"You were pretty damned close to it when I got here," he sneered.

"I don't have my ticket," the younger man admitted, holding up what the older had presumed to be a ticket but was really only a pamplet about a vacation in some other country.

"Then what the Hell were you standing in line for?!"

"Because I was holding out hope that this would happen."

"You rotten--"

"I love you Brian Kinney," his partner chirped, giving him his patented sunshine smile.

"I love you too you little shit," the brunette admitted, unable to help the smile that was spreading across his own features as he wrapped his hand around the back of his young lover's neck, and pulled him forward to smash their lips together.


End file.
